Petals of her Joy
by Beautiful Sensations
Summary: She takes joy in everything she does. She does everything as if she's doing it for the first time. And when she's happy, petals of pleasure rain down upon him. Nurarihyon x Youhime Oneshot


Nurarihyon x Youhime Oneshot

Title- Petals of her Joy

Summary- She takes joy in everything she does. She does everything as if she's doing it for the first time. And when she's happy, petals of pleasure rain down upon him.

_**This can be considered to be a sequel to 'You Have My Heart.'- but from Nurarihyon's point of view. Anyways, happy reading! And pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaassseeee review when you're done- I don't care whether it's a signed review from a member or an unsigned guest review- I just love reviews. And Rikou. And prawns ;) Fluffy.**_

_**Standard disclaimers apply.**_

The aura of pure joy that radiated from her when he had first announced that the entire Nura clan would go to watch the blooming cherry blossom trees made him giddy. She had spun around, her clear laughter echoing throughout the entire house, and then she had launched herself at him, encasing him in a fierce embrace, and he had smiled, vowing then and there that her smile would never leave that beautiful face of hers, even if it meant that he would have to rip apart an entire mountain with his bare hands.

And now he watches her, a slight grin on his face, as she enthusiastically helps everyone to prepare for the picnic, beaming.

It is a two hour carriage ride to the forest where the exquisite Sakura trees grow, but to her eager soul it seems as if she has to wait for decades. She constantly keeps looking out of the window, gazing at the picturesque meadows and plains flying past them, a look of wonder on her face. When they finally reach, she lets out a squeal of joy. Throughout the journey he has not taken his eyes off her, mesmerized by her joy, her excitement and her beauty.

All the yokai gasp as they behold the Sakura trees, the delicate pink petals drifting down, and the serenity. Even his eyes widen as he gazes at the petals, their colour, their beauty, their ability to calm even the most enraged person, and he thinks about how the Sakura petals are just like his wife. Even their colour matches the light pink kimono that she has worn today.

She herself looks shell-shocked, as she stares at the trees and then the falling petals, her brown eyes wide, her cherry lips drawn into a faint smile.

The other yokai, even the older ones, rush forward, leaving them alone together, oblivious to everything except the cherry blossom trees. She, too, takes a step forward, but then a shadow flits across her face, and then she steps back, a wistful look on her face. He looks at her curiously.

"Don't you want to go too, Youhime? I know that you have never seen Sakura trees before."

She shakes her head. "I cannot, Lord Ayakashi."

"Why not?"

She looks up at him then, and in those brown orbs he can see a kindled fire, a fire that was not there before.

"It would not be proper for me to go and enjoy the beauty of these Sakura trees while my Lord stays behind here. I am your wife, and it is my duty to stay by your side at all times, regardless of what temptations are presented before me. And fulfil my duty I will, for I cherish this love of ours," she replies, with determination.

He watches her with a piercing gaze until she begins to fidget and blush. Then he hooks his fingers under her chin and pulls her face upwards, until their eyes are locked. Her blush intensifies.

"I cherish this love too," he murmurs, and pulls her closer, wrapping one arm around her waist and the other in her long, silky hair.

Then he kisses her; long, deep and slow. Her lips taste of honey and she kisses him back, sweetly, and all he can think of is her scent, her petite body, her cherry lips, and how even a baby yokai could easily overpower him right now.

They drift apart after several moments, he could have kissed her for much longer, but she is breathless, and he doesn't want to cause her any discomfort.

"Don't worry about me," he says, with a twinkle in his eyes. "Go, and enjoy yourself. And if you are adamant, then I shall accompany you. Come, let us walk."

Her face splits into a beautiful smile, and she takes his hand, dragging him forward towards the serene trees, constantly laughing and talking.

_Yes,_ he thinks with satisfaction. _This smile will never leave her face as long as she lives. I promise._

-X-

_Reviews? _


End file.
